


Worn-out

by mekare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Pencil, Sam Winchester Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Tired Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No summary needed: it's all in the tags. And how great is it that there's a tag for Sam taking care of Dean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worn-out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/695463) by [stele3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stele3/pseuds/stele3). 
  * Inspired by [On Phthonus' Altar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/180230) by [leonidaslion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonidaslion/pseuds/leonidaslion). 



Finally, a sketch to post. I've worked on this on and off for the weekend. It's still more lineart than proper sketch but time is up. That pose just wouldn't get out of my head until I had it on paper properly.  Facial expressions are a personal nightmare of mine since I haven't had a lot of practice. Still it's pretty close to what I had in my head originally, so I am pleased about that. This damn show just gives me the intense need to look at as many hurt comfort pics as I can find. I just needed to give them this - couldn't really get any work done before I had finished this. *phew*

This was also directly inspired by two fics - one which pointed out the power of a hand on Dean's neck ([Phthonus series by leonidaslion](https://archiveofourown.org/series/6437)) and the other had this heartwrenching rambling of drunk!Dean about how Sam was the only one to take care of him, after he had insisted for about 6000 words that he could take care of himself, no really, Sam ([seriously, go read it now!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/695463?view_adult=true)).

 

  



End file.
